Footwear that includes an illumination device (module) is very advantageous for children. Generally, the footwear includes an illumination device that includes LED light(s) and a battery(s) and wires and a circuit and a switch. Generally, since the footwear must be utilized for all terrain and weather conditions, the module is sealed. However to make a module is very time consuming and expensive in that a great amount of resin is utilized to fill up the battery box and to ensure it is waterproof and protected.
Currently, this is time consuming and difficult and expensive to fill up the battery box with resin. It would be desirable to simplify the process to manufacture footwear.